User blog:Jopjopjop/SlashDog
For those who doesn't know what SlashDog is, it is another novel that Ishibumi is working on. This is the reboot of his other novel which unfortunately didn't pick up in popularity unlike DxD. So, what he did is he made the setting to be made in the DxD universe so some of the characters from Highschool DxD will also appear here especially on the Grigori side. There are things here that I think wouldn't be explained in the DxD series like "Why does Tobio hate Vali?" and stuff. I will be updating this blog after a new chapter is released. Note: I will not be giving a summary or anything like that. I will only give out details. Just ask questions if there's something you're intrigued about and I'll try to answer it. ---- ' You can read a complete translation by [[User:JeruTz|''JeruTz]] HERE. ' ---- ) and is the leader of the "Utsusemi Agency". ***Reminder: The Himejima mentioned here is the same Himejima that Akeno was formerly part of. *Tobio's grandmother's name was also revealed: Himejima Ageha ( ) *Sae revealed her Utsusemi and Tobio felt that her Utsusemi is on a completely different level from the once they faced. **The form of her Utsusemi is a huge lion with black fur and golden eyes. **It is called Cowardly Leo ( ). ***It was created with the help of a group of magicians and only Sae was able to adapt to it. *Lavinia commented on the Utsusemi. **Hanezu replied in the lines of "Grauzauberer's girl. If I were you, I'd notify Pheles immediately as the other group is serious." ***The speculation of Lavinia being the possessor of the Longinus Absolute Demise is getting stronger and is almost a certainty. *Hanezu invited them to their hideout. **He also told them that they cannot refuse as they hold the lives of the students and their families. **Natsume then notified that they are being surrounded. *Tobio weighed the odds and decided that he and Lavinia would go with Hanezu and Samejima and Natsume would escape. }} Haken is German for hook / trip up. **Not only he can use it to attack from the enemies' shadow, he can use it make a shield of swords from Tobio's. **Himejima attacked with magic and even though Tobio was shielded using the blades, it wasn't enough to stop it completely. **After the next events involving Lavinia and Augusta, he was convinced by Lavinia to follow and save Toujou Sae and he needs to have the resolve to kill/hurt his enemies. ***This weakness was noted by Hanezu telling him that Tobio's gentleness hinders Jin's fighting power. *Lavinia **She is the possessor of the Longinus Absolute Demise. The one on Mephisto Pheles' organisation. **Her original mission is to seek out Hexennacht and destroy them **Augusta even noted that it is quite funny that Mephisto sent the ice to follow the fire. **Lavinia showed Absolute Demise to have the ability to create a doll made out of ice; a princess. **It looks like a 3-meter woman in a dress although its other features are not princess-y *Augusta **She is Walburga's master and the current (relative to this timeline) possessor of Incinerate Anthem **She's an elderly woman in her sixties wearing a purple robe. She has sharp eyes and have a youthful posture. She looks like a magician from fairy tales. **Just like Walburga in her Balance Breaker and Lavinia's Absolute Demise, she creates a fire giant carrying a cross. **She uses the giant to fight against Lavinia's doll while she herself fights against Lavinia using magic. *Walburga **She doesn't have that much participation here. Her appearance here, IMO, is just to reinforce Tobio and Walburga's connection that was revealed in Volume 19. *Natsume and Samejima **After they escaped from Sae's house, they hid on a factory where a girl appeared. **That girl was recognized by Samejima to be his best friend, Nobushige Maeda's sister. **Samejima approacged unwarily and was unexpectedly stabbed by the girls hand that turned into tentacles. **Althought the injury was severe, it isn't a mortal wound as Kazuhisa Doumon noted when he arrived that they don't intend to kill the two as they plan to extract their Sacred Gears from them. **Kazuhisa then summoned golems which Natsume tried to defeat. **Natsume's Griffon was able to sever one golem's arm but was attacked from a blind spot by another. **Griffon was then caught by a golem and was crushed by it; lots of blood spurting from the birds body. **With Samejima severely injured and Natsume's Griffon seemingly dead, almost all hope was lost until their Sacred Gears evolved. **Natsume's eagle Griffon turned into a : ***Two-meter Griffin with horns on its head and wind covering its body. **Samejima's white cat Biyakusa turned into a : ***Three-meter saber-tooth tiger with multiple long tails with a sharp cone tip ***Its body emits electrical sparks **Biyakusa and Griffon was able to easily defeat the golems with Griffon's winds cutting Himejima's arm. *Vali **Vali appeared after Doumon's arm was cut. **He sent Samejima to Grigori to heal his wounds; along with Doumon and the Utsusemis for questioning and evidence. **Vali then told Natsume that he will go to where Tobio is and asks if she wants to go with her. }} Hanezu was surprised on what Ageha said and she continued speaking with an ominous tone. After Ageha's warning, her voice was directed to Tobio and comforted him saying, After hearing those words, Tobio remembered something from his past. *It was when he was still a kid and he was inside the main hall of a shrine. In there is his grandmother and Jin who has the appearance of what he looks like in Volume 15 of DxD not a puppy. *Ageha traced a character on Tobio's forehead and whispered something to his ear with Jin disappearing right after. *After remembering everything including the spell, Tobio laughed while hugging both Sae and Jin. **He talked to himself saying that he will not forgive the people who took the peace away from him and Sae. And if someone does unreasonable things to them, it was only fit to return that unreasonableness to them. *Tobio then started to recite the chant. *After reciting the chant, Tobio was covered in darkness and has the appearance of a werewolf with six tails. While Jin turned into a big dog like he was in DxD and before he was sealed. *the landscape outside full of trees are now covered in darkness and there were blades protruding here and there. ---- The story then shifted to Minagawa Natsume's perspective as she arrives on the hideout with Vali. She and Vali freed the students and their immediate families. *After Vali noticed what's happening to Tobio, he told Natsume that he will take care of the students and she should go where Tobio is or he'll never be able to come back. *Natsume tried to protest but she immediately changed her mind when she noticed that the whole place is starting to get covered with darkness and numerous blades where coming out from it. *She hurried to where Tobio is and was struck by fear when she opened the door and saw the figure in front of Hanezu. **The Cowardly Leo attacked Tobio but was easily dealt with by him and Jin. **Right after destroying the Cowardly Leo, Vali appeared and was ecstatic on what he saw. ***Azezel told him that compared to the Heavenly Dragons, the dog is cute but what he saw was a monster. *The white dragon stuff toy on Vali's shoulder then started to speak. **It was the voice of Azazel and he was being sarcastic on Hanezu about dealing with irregular things such as Longinuses. **He told Hanezu that Ageha, Tobio's grandmother, sealed the Longinus as to not break the balance of the world. Hanezu having touched it presumptuously must pay the price. Now, he can finally see it and have fun being slashed/cut part. **Hanezu then laughed saying first it was the lightning, now this. The blood of the Himejima must be cursed. *Hanezu proceeded to walk towards Tobio. Even with his arms being cut off, he wasn't fazed. Before he was killed, he told Tobio to "destroy the Great Families and the Himejimas"(? not quite sure about this one). Right after, his head was severed. ---- After the death of Hanezu, Azazel personally appeared for the first time in this series. *Vali complained that if he was going to appear, he shouldn't have used his stuff toy. Azazel responded to him by ruffling his hair. *Lavinia also appeared beside Natsume. **She told that Augusta and Walburga escaped and she was sorry. *Azazel told him that it was okay as it was within his expectations and asked for their help on Tobio. *The trio of Azazel, Lavinia, and Vali surrounded Tobio and tried to use the seal that was placed on him by Ageha. **Lavinia summoned her ice princess and froze the surrounding, including Tobio. **Azazel then produced numerous talismans and formed it like a rope and wrap Tobio with it. **Vali did the same thing that he did with Issei on Volume 6. He touched him and divided his power. *The trio was successful on placing the seal on Tobio and the darkness receded. **Tobio appearance returned to normal (not sure on Jin if he became a puppy again) and both were unconscious. *Natsume went to Tobio's side and was relieved that he was okay. **Lavinia told her that everyone was okay and they should head back now. (Don't know if everyone includes Toujou Sae) }} References Category:Blog posts